


Silent Desperation

by Crystal



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal





	Silent Desperation

The night had been restless. Tossing and turning, in and out of dreams. It had gotten worse as the days had past. It was his own fault really. The constant play with Tommy on stage. For the longest time he had ached to fuck him. Tommy would be so pretty on his cock. As the days and months past it had slowly evolved. He was growing more and more desperate. It was creeping deeper and deeper into his subconscious. His dreams were filled with images he wasn't quite ready to admit he was craving. No one had ever made him crave that like Tommy had. It had to be the fact that it was probably the only way he was going to get anything from Tommy.

Adam sat up in his hotel bed. He slid back against the head board, trying to calm himself after the very realistic dream he had just awoken from. The dream was so vivid, he could feel it, feel Tommy, feel how much they both were enjoying it. He was still hard from the realism, his body aching for reality. Fingertips gently teased down his cock, as he slid down a bit on the bed. His fingers continuing their travel downward, till he reached his hole. Softly he teased it, whimpering at the light touch. Biting his lip he slipped a finger in just a bit. He moaned softly at the sensation as he moved it in and out. His body arched, clearly searching for more, needing more. Adam's eyes fell on the door that joined his and Tommy's rooms. He gasped softly as his finger slipped out and made a lazy trail back up his cock. His need was beginning to overwhelm him, to take control.

He slid up again, sitting at the edge of the bed that faced that door. Everything he wanted, needed, was on the other side of that door. A flash of his dream came to him. Tommy beneath him as he hovered over him. His hands on either side of Tommy's head as he slowly worked himself on Tommy's cock. The image made his cock throb. He needed it so badly. He looked at the door again, the lingering bit of sanity left his mind in turmoil. Tommy's words from the dream floated into his head, "So fucking pretty. Get it Adam. Get what you need." Adam shuddered, if Tommy would ever actually say that to him, he'd probably come on the spot. Right now it served to drive Adam to get to his feet and reach to the side table to grab his lube.

Adam walked to the adjoining door and quietly opened it. He stood there a moment letting his eyes adjust with the dim light that filtered in from the partially opened blinds in Tommy's room. He followed the lines of light to Tommy's sleeping form on the bed. He lay sprawled across the bed on his back, the sheet serving to cover him from the waist down. Adam licked his lips, knowing that lie beneath that very sheet. His very being was aching at the mere thought. He leaned against the door frame for a moment, his head falling back against it as his empty hand encircled his cock, slowly stroking. Looking back to Tommy, his glazed eyes moved over Tommy's body stopping to focus on what he was craving. Adam moved away from the door then, walking over to the edge of the bed where Tommy lay. Adam grabbed the sheet and slowly slid it away from Tommy's naked form. Once again his eyes took in the sight before him. Tommy was bigger than he had thought. He couldn't wait to get his hands on it.

Adam gently got onto the bed, kneeling at Tommy's side. He opened the lube and poured some into the palm of his hand. Dropping the lube at his side, he rubbed his hands together warming the lube. Eyes locked on the prize that was highlighted by a beam of light from the window. Adam gently slid a hand along Tommy's cock. Even soft, it felt so good to have it in his hands. Slow, sure strokes had Tommy's cock slowly coming to life in his hand. Adam moaned softly at the feel of Tommy's hardening cock. Tommy shifted slightly, a soft moan escaping his lips. Adam paused for just a moment, hoping Tommy would not wake just yet. His hand moving again, Adam watched as it moved on Tommy's cock. The need quickly engulfing him. Each stroke of Tommy's cock stoking the fire inside Adam. He needed Tommy inside him, and he wasn't going to wait any longer.

Slowly Adam moved on top of Tommy, straddling his small frame. Reaching back, Adam gently guided Tommy's cock into him. Letting go of Tommy, Adam inched himself the rest of the way down.

"Fuck." Adam moaned, his eyes squeezed shut as the feeling coursed through him.

Tommy woke, moaning at the tight heat surrounding his cock. He slowly opened his eyes,"What the..." His protest cut off mid sentence when Adam rolled his hips. "Fuck."

"So good." Adam whimpered, so lost in his own world he was unaware that Tommy had woke up.

Adam brought his hand up, biting his lip, as he ran it through his hair. Every time Tommy tried to protest Adam would move on his cock, making it hard to concentrate.

"Adam. Stop this. Adam." Tommy's protest finally got through.

Adam's eyes opened to see Tommy's wide eyes on him. Adam bent down, hands resting on either side of Tommy's head. Adam lips grazed Tommy's as he whimpered against them, "So fucking good Tommy. So good."

Adam's eyes locked on Tommy as he worked himself back against Tommy's cock. Whimpers and moans poured from Adam's lips. His neck buried in Tommy's he panted, his breath making Tommy shiver. Adam pulled back again, sitting back, he stilled himself on Tommy's cock.

"Please Adam, you need to stop." Tommy bit his lip at the moan threatening to escape.

"I can't." Adam's hand slid down to his cock, "I fucking can't." Adam stroked his throbbing cock. "Fucking need it... crave it... Please Tommy... don't make me stop."

"Shit." Was Tommy's only reply as Adam moved on his cock.

"Please Tommy... feels so fucking good. So hard Tommy. I fucking love your cock. Don't want to stop. Don't make me..."

The slow ride was taking Tommy to the edge. Adam was so tight around him, he hated to admit how fucking good it felt.

"Right there... oh fuck." Adam groaned as he worked Tommy's cock against his spot again and again. His fist tightened around his cock, as his own movements increased.

Tommy watched Adam's hand, looked up to his face. Adam was so lost in the moment, pure pleasure masking his face. The image before him too much to bear, Adam so needy, so desperate for him. Tommy couldn't help but to give into the pleasure he was receiving from it all.

"Ride it Adam. So fucking pretty on it. Take that fucking cock."

Adam shuddered, looking down at Tommy's face.

"You heard me right rockstar. Take that fucking cock."

"Fuck Tommy yes...yes!" Adam moaned, picking up his pace on Tommy's cock once more.

Adam shifted again, once more hovering over Tommy as he worked himself on Tommy's cock. Tommy reached down then, pushing Adam's hand away from his cock, and wrapping his slender fingers around the thick shaft.

"So fucking hard Adam. Gonna shoot on my cock? Huh?"

"Oh god... yes..." Adam looked down at Tommy through the hair in his face. Adam's ragged pants and moans filling the room as he took pleasure in Tommy.

"That's right. Such a pretty little bitch. Get it rockstar, take what you fucking need."

As the line passed Tommy's lips, Adam's entire body shook as his orgasm wracked his body. Tommy's hand milking all the come from Adam's body.

"That's right Adam. Every drop, all over me."

Panting, Adam gently rocked against Tommy. "Please Tommy. Come in me... please." Adam's lips teased Tommy's as he whispered, "I know you need it..."

Adam sat up, slowly rolling his hips against Tommy. "This what you want Tommy? Want to watch this pretty bitch ride your cock?"

"Oh yeah, that's it. Ride it Adam, make it shoot in your ass."

"Like this Tommy?" Adam rode Tommy harder, faster. "Oh please Tommy, come in it... come in my ass." Adam whimpered as he watched the pleasure move across Tommy's face. "Please..." Adam's tongue darted out moistening his dry lips.

"Uh shit, so tight Adam. Gonna shoot..."

"Yeah... get it Tommy, shoot in my ass... please."

"Fuck Adam... yes..." Tommy's body arched slightly as he came, hot spurts filling Adam's ass again and again.

"That's it Tommy. Come in my ass." Adam kept moving, milking every drop from Tommy's cock.

Whimpering softly at the loss, Adam slipped off Tommy's cock, to lay beside him. Adam lay there for a minute, until the realization washed over him.

"Oh god, Tommy I... I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. I... shit. I'm just going to say it, I liked it, a lot."

"Really? But you're str... I mean... I basically raped you..."

Tommy laughed softly as he rolled onto his side to face Adam. "It's OK. God Adam, you were so fucking hot like that. It was hard to protest for long. Plus you really are pretty." Tommy reached up sliding a hand along Adam's cheek. "Besides you already had me hard, kind of hard for a guy to quit when he's that hard."

Adam laughed softly, "True, but aren't you mad? I did force myself on you while you were asleep no less."

"Look I'm not. I must confess I have been thinking about you on and off. I guess you just forced the issue."

"Really?" A small smile spread across Adam's face.

"Yeah. I always thought you were attractive, it just crept up on me. Well your antics on stage didn't help either."

Adam laughed, "Never helped me either."

"Well I guess this helped both of us huh."

"I still shouldn't have done it like that."

"Too late now." Tommy laughed.

"I guess so." Adam replied with a laugh.


End file.
